Behind Closed Doors
by mentallyinsanepyress
Summary: Going to be deleted. Sorry.
1. intro:The Promise

**A/N** Okay, this is my first Avatar story, so please try and give me a break. I would like reviews telling me what you think about it and stuff. Umm...oh yeah! And this is mainly gonna be a story with Zuko and my character, so I'm not sure exactely how much I'm gonna have in here about Aang and the gang. This story will take place before Zuko and Iroh were considered traitors and stuff, so Zuko still has his smexi ponytail and everything. This story will only contain minor swearing and stuff. I think that's about it.

**Disclaimer** No, I unfortunately don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters. I do own my character, the Admiral's daughter, who you will meet in this chappy and stuff. This part is just an introduction to the main story. Here goes!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The young son of Fire Lord Ozai and the young daughter of the Admiral of the Fire Nation Army, Shu, dashed through the Fire Palace Gardens, playing tag.

Although the girl was two years younger, the children enjoyed playing with eachother. Since her father was the Admiral of the Fire Nation Army, he traveled to the Fire Palace often, and most times, took his daughter along to play with the young Fire Prince and Princess.

Now, since the Fire Nation Princess, Azula, was mean, the Fire Nation Prince and the Admiral's daughter like to leave her to play with eachother. Azula had Mai and Ty Lee to play with anyway. What would it matter if the Fire Prince and Admiral's daughter went off somewhere else to play? It didn't. So they did.

As the children ran through the narrow garden pathways, they were laughing and taunting eachother in their childish, sing-songy voices:

"Nya, nya, nya-nya, nya! You can't catch me! _Eep!_"

The girl ran faster as the boy started to speed up behind her, his mind set on catching his target.

"I'm gonna get you! And I'll _laugh _when I do!"

"_Good!_ Laughing is fun! _Ahh!_ You're catching up!"

Just a moment after the Admiral's daughter said that, the Prince tackled her to the ground. Both laughed as they got up and brushed themselves off.

"Tag! You're it now! _Told_ ya I would catch you!"

They both laughed again at the young Fire Prince's remark.

"Yuppas! Guess ya did. _Wait!_ Do you hear that, ZuZu?"

"Hmm...I hear the birds and trees and bushes and stuff, PyPy. What's so special about _those_ things?"

"_No_, you idiot! _Listen!_ Someone's calling! _Be quiet!_ Shh!"

"_You're_ not being quiet!"

"_Shh!_"

When they both had hidden in the bushes and gotten quiet, a very distant, _"Pyra! Come here _immediately_! We have to _goNow_, Pyra!" _could be heard.

The Admiral's daughter, Pyra, started sobbing quietly. "I don't _wanna_ go! I don't _wanna_!"

The Fire Prince, her only friend, hugged her and wiped away her tears. "_Shh_, now, PyPy. It's okay...We'll probably get to see eachother again sometime _soon_, right? We can play again then. I _promise_," he spoke softly.

Pyra gripped Zuko tightly, her small, eleven-year-old arms wrapping themselves tightly around his thin, but muscular, thirteen-year-old waist and her head buried in his chest. "I don't know...I have this _really_ bad feeling that we aren't gonna see eachother for a _really_ long time! I don't know _why_, but I _do_! Maybe not even for _years_!"

"_Nonsense_, PyPy! Of _course_ we'll see eachother! Your father's the _Admiral_. He has to have meetings with _my_ father often. He _always_ brings you! I'll see you again sometime soon. I _promise_!"

She looked up at him, her eyes still wet from her tears. "_Really?_ You _promise_?"

Fire Prince Zuko kissed Pyra on the cheek. "_Promise_."

Pyra sniffled and wiped away the remains of her tears. "If you really _say_ so..."

Though the harsh male voice was still distant, it was noticeably closer. _"_Pyra_, goddammit! Where _are _you? We have to _goNow_!"_

"I better go before Father gets even _more_ mad at me...You _promise_ that we'll see eachother again? _Swear_ it, ZuZu!"

"I, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, swear on my honor that I'll see you, Admiral Shu's daughter, Pyra, again. _On my honor_, I will _not_ break my word, PyPy."

"Good!" She gave Zuko a great platapus-bear hug and scurried out from the bushes to run through the maze of trails to find her very disgruntled and angry father...

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**A/N** That's it for the intro! I'll try and have the first official chapter up soon. I'm already working on it and stuff. You know what I would really appreciate? You clicking that little review button at the bottom of your screen and telling me what you think so far! Please and thank you!


	2. The Encounter

**A/N** Here's the second chappy for ya! Hope ya like it. It's kinda short, but I felt like ending it with a question. I want to give out big thanks to **pcttgirl23** who gave me my first review and **equinelover101** who gave me my second! Don't I feel special? Yuppas!

**Disclaimer** I may not own Avatar, but I do own Pyra, the Admiral introduced in this chappy, and the bowl of fire flakes sitting in front of me. I think that's it. On to the chappy! Yay!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**5 years later**

"Admiral Damien, sir! We have arrived at port!"

"Good. Tell the soldiers to line up on deck. I need to have a talk with everyone before I let them go. You are dismissed Officer Karo."

"Yes, sir!" Officer Karo gave a salute before quickly leaving to follow his orders.

Admiral Damien sighed as he finished what he was writing and shuffled through some papers scattered over his desk.

Currently, the young Admiral was in his quarters on the ship, sitting at the metal desk set against one wall, going through official papers from Fire Lord Ozai. Oh, the joys...

At age 16, he is the youngest Admiral in Fire Nation history. Although he is so young, Admiral Damien is _very_ respected throughout the Fire Nation for winning so many battles, and viciously training his army to perfection.

Nothing much is known about his shadowy past, and no one dares to ask. No one is considered a friend to him, and he doesn't want any. Damien much preferrs the quiet and private - giving him time to meditate and plan new strategies for his troops.

One thing that Admiral Damien is very well-known for throughout the Fire Nation though, is for his quite litterally explosive temper. He would not hesitate to throw you overboard if you so much as breathed the wrong way while training. He is a great force to be reckoned with.

Despite the fact that he is so young, he is as strong physically as most of his soldiers, and more powerful mentally and in firebending than all of them combined.

Some of the soldiers remark that young Admiral Damien is a better firebender and leader than former Admiral Shu, the Fire Nation Admiral before him. The old rumor is that Admiral Shu went off his rocker after the death of his only daughter.

But let's not dwell on the past, now...Why don't we get back to the present?

Admiral Damien got up from his chair and walked across the room to his door.

"A blur of now nonexistant faces. That's all I can show for my life, isn't it? Just a blur of shadowy faces which mean nothing to me."

He sighed heavily before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. The young Admiral briskly walked through the familiar maze of hallways and stairways of his ship before finally getting to the door that led outside, to the upper deck.

When the Admiral, dressed of course, in his armor and Admiral's sash, opened the door, the soldiers immediately stopped their meaningless talking and stood up ramrod straight.

Admiral Damien walked down the middle of the lines adding up to approximately 150 or more soldiers.

"Men! Since we have now reached port, I will allow you two days of reprieve while we restock our supplies!"

At this, the soldiers each nodded in acknowledgement, knowing full well that the young Admiral did not approve of cheering. The Admiral continued:

"Though you are on reprieve, I expect you all to be on your _best behavior_, men! You are representing the _best soldiers _of the Fire Nation, and I _expect_ you to represent them well! If I get any word of _any_ disturbances caused by _my_ soldiers, those soldiers will be put in the _dungeons_ for a week without any food or drink! Is that _clear_, soldiers?"

The soldiers replied as one, "Yes, sir!"

"Good! You are dismissed then, men!"

The soldiers orderly descended the ship, then scattered throughout the port town.

The captain of the ship, Bojan, approached Admiral Damien from the side, clapping him on the soldier in a friendly manner.

"You've done very well training them, if I may say so, Admiral. Very well indeed."

"I am aware of that, Captain."

"You know...You've seemed to be a little off in your own world lately. Everything alright? It _would be _hard to be an _Admiral_ at your age. Anything you need advice in or wanna talk about?"

"No, Captain. Nothing. I was fully aware of my job description before I took it. You're dismissed too, you know."

"I know. But there's really nothing for me in town, and I like the ship better. What about you? Are you staying on board, or are you gonna wander around a bit?"

Damien looked out at the sea for a moment, thinking. "I think I'm gonna walk the docks a little. Get a breath of fresh air and get some knowledge about our current surroundings. See what other ships are here in the harbor, and possible places in town to restock on our supplies."

"Sounds good to me! Have fun, Admiral. See you sometime in the very near future!"

"Of course you will, Captain."

At that, Admiral Damien walked from the ship and onto the docks.

_'This port seems to be well kept. I need to find a place to order some supplies...I would _like_ to be out of here by the two day range. We should arrive at the meeting place within the week if everything goes well. Then we can finalize plans for the defeat of the Earth Kingdom troops in the surrounding area.'_

_'I wonder if they have a good training arena around here? The soldiers can only do _so much _training on the damned ship...'_

What_ has my supposed life come to? I _used_ to live in luxery - well at least in _materials_. Like _Father_ was ever good to me. Pft. And then it's not like I ever knew my _mother_, now did I?'_

_'Ahh, the memories. How I've tried to forget them all. But no matter _how_ I try, _how much_ I meditate, _try to think_ of other things - they're still there.'_

_'I remember when we used to run up and down the docks at home. We ran everywhere. We _played_. We had _fun

_'Now that's all over and in the past...Glowing embers in a time of my life that I _try_ to bury under the ashes...But it _never_ works...He's _always_ here - _with_ me - although not visible.'_

_'I can _still hear_ his promise ringing in my ears...'_

BUMP!

"_Hey!_ Watch where you're _going_, you half-witted idiot!"

"Why don't _you_? What, did you feel like playing _dress-up_ today? You seem a little _young_ to be an _Admiral_!"

"That's _Admiral Damien _to _you_, insullent fool!"

The young Admiral quickly did a double-take of who he had bumped shoulders with.

"_Prince Zuko?_"

"Yes. What do you _want_, Admiral?"

_'He doesn't recognize me...! Well, _duh_! Of _course_ not! You look _nothing _like how you used to! Oh, _Agni_! I thought I would _never_ see him again! He's certainly grown up! But then again, so have I in many different ways! But what has he done with his _hair_! I almost didn't recognize him! He still has the _ponytail _- yes - but nothing else! And the _scar_...Great Agni, we certainly have a lot of things to catch up on, don't we?'_

"You don't recognize, do you, Zuko?" Admiral Damien said with a small smirk.

"That's _Prince_ Zuko to _you_, Admiral, and _no_ I don't. Is there a specific reason _why_ I should?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**A/N** Sorry folks, but that is where I am leaving off on this chappy! I hope to have the next chappy up within the next few days, and I'll _try_ to make it longer. Hope you all like it so far and it would be _really_ nice if you clicked on that **little review button **at the bottom of the computor screen and left something for me to read! I just _love_ reviews! They make me feel all _warm and fuzzy _inside! Well, not _fuzzy_, and the _fire flakes _handle the warming of my insides, but I'm sure you know what I mean! Anyway, please review! I would _really, really, really, really, really, _appreciate it! 'Til next we meet again!


	3. Old Friends, New Faces

**A/N** I'm _baaack_! Muahahaha! I'm very happy because people seem to like my story, so I've decided to reward you guys with the 3rd chappy! Yay! Aren't you just _bursting_ with joy now? I would like to thank **pcttgirl23**, **equinelover101**, and **ATLAAN** for giving me wonderful reviews! I makes me feel _soooo_ happy! Oh - and just for your info, Zuko is 18 and Admiral Damien is 16. Duh. And in this story, I also wanted to show that Zuko _does_ have a soft side, and that he _can_ give love. It _is_ possible for him to do those things, so he may seem a little out-of-character to you. Just warnin ya so that ya may be prepared for what you're about to read.

**Disclaimer** _Of course _I don't own Avatar! If I _did_, it would probably be like this or Zutara...But I _do _own Pyra, Admiral Damien, and the hot sauce which I am currently drinking...

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Actually, ZuZu, you _should _remember me," Admiral Damien said in a voice which sounded very much like a girl's voice. The young Admiral's smirk grew.

_'No! It can't be! It's not _possible_! She's _dead_! But only one other person, besides Azula, _ever _called me ZuZu...'_

"_Pyra?_" Prince Zuko spoke in disbelief.

"_Hmm-hmm!_" the young Admiral nodded enthusiastically. "Kinda weird to hear _that_ name, now. I haven't been called _that_ in four years - since your exhile!"

"But you're _dead_!" the Prince sputtered. "I got word of your death a few days after it _happened_! They said that a stray komodo rhino _attacked_ you!"

"But they never found the _body_, now did they?"

"There was _blood_! And shreds from your _clothing_!"

"_Easily _explained, but here's the long story shortened down a little...I caught some _lizards_ for the blood, and tore my _clothes_ because I didn't need them anymore since I was changing identities. I _faked_ my own death, in other words...They don't let girls into the Army, and it's not like I could just go up and give them my _real_ name, while also looking like the _'spirit'_ of a _supposedly_ dead girl..._So,_ I changed my name to Damien and dressed like a boy. With the _dirt_ on my face and me wearing _armor_, they couldn't tell the difference because they're just _idiots_ like that. Once I was in, I moved steadily up in ranks for my _various_ skills and abilities...And can you keep your voice _down_? It's not like I want any of my _soldiers_ finding out what I've managed to keep a secret for _four _years. Now, do you have any place where we could go that's more _private_ so that we can catch up on things?"

The bewildered Zuko just stood silent for a minute, trying to process all of the information that he was just given, and studying the face and overall new look of his old friend that he hadn't seen in five long years.

Suddenly, a long-forgotten grin broke out over his face and he swung his arm around his old friend's shoulders in a buddy-like manner that hopefully wouldn't be _too_ suspicious if any of the soldiers saw.

"Of _course_, Admiral _Damien_! We can go to _my_ ship to discuss these matters._ Plus_, there's someone there that I'm _sure_ would _love _to meet the _famous_ young Admiral!"

Prince Zuko started leading "Admiral Damien", now known as his old friend, Pyra, toward a small ship a little ways down the dock.

_'Great _Agni_, she has certainly changed! I'm sure that under the _armor_ and heavy tales of her _exploits_, she still has a piece of the girl I remember. But how could she have let me think that she had _died_? The news of my precious PyPy's _death_ coming only a _few days _after my _banishment_! I _certainly_ haven't been the same since...'_

_'O, Great _Agni_ above! I've _found_ him! For _five years _I've kept hearing his _promise _and _oath_ to me, and for _five years _I've thought that it would _never_ be answered! I gave up _hope_! How _could_ I? I should have _never_ given up faith that my great ZuZu would one day return to me! _Never_! I wonder who he's taking me to _meet

Zuko guided Pyra up the platform to the small upper deck of his ship, and headed toward the door thatled to the lower stories of the ship.

_'Let's see...Uncle is _probably_ in his room drinking _tea_, now...'_

"_So_, ZuZu, _who_ do you want me to meet with?"

"You'll see in just a _moment_, PyPy...He hasn't changed _much_ in the last five years, I think...Except for gaining more _weight_...You _should _still be able to recognize him..."

"Whatever you _say_...Geeze, your _elusiveness_ to answer my questions certainly hasn't _changed_, has it?"

Zuko chuckled. "I guess _not_!...It still hasn't _completely_ sunk in that you're still _alive_, Pyra...Why didn't you try to send a _letter_ - some sort of _message _or _sign_ at least - that you were st-"

Pyra stopped him in the deserted hallway, turning him toward her and gathering his hands into hers, squeezing them gently and reassuringly.

"I couldn't risk anything being _intercepted_. Plus, I had no idea _where_ you were...I felt _so_ alone...You were my _only_ friend, Zuko, and I couldn't stand the thought of your banishment. I was_ young _and _afraid_. The night before you were to leave the Fire Nation, I _tried_ to sneak out of my house so that I could stowaway on your ship - it _obviously_ didn't work. Father caught me and beat me for it. I _finally_ got the perfect chance to escape a few days later when Father asked me to fetch water. That's when I decided to stage my death. Please _forgive_ me, Zuko...I just couldn't _risk_ being found out..."

Gradually, while she was talking, Pyra's head had gone down to hide the shame, embarrassment, and tears, that shown themselves clearly in her eyes.

Zuko - who had noticed this - gently lifted her chin up so that they could look eachother in the eyes once more. He tenderly cupped her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"Don't cry, now, Pyra. You_ know _that I always hated it when you _cried_..." he spoke soothingly.

"How can I _not_, Zuko, when I haven't seen you in _five years_? When I thought I would _never _see you again?"

"You make a _good point_, I must admit," the Prince chuckled, trying to make light of the situation and get Pyra to laugh as well - in which he succeeded.

He continued, "We now know that we're _both_ alive and well - for the _most _part at least." Zuko rolled his eyes. "_Come_, Pyra. Dry your eyes. There is _still _someone that you must meet! I'm _sure _this will cheer you up!"

"But how can I be any _happier_ than I am _now_, seeing your _different_, but yet_ familiar _face? There may be a _few_ changes, but I can still tell that you're my _same_, caring Zuko from five years ago."

"Just follow me, and I _bet_ that you'll find a reason to be happier."

"You _bet_? What do you _bet_, ZuZu?" Pyra responded in a childish voice that Zuko remembered from long ago. Reminding him of the old bets that they used to make with eachother, and what the price usually was...He let a small smirk grace his lips.

"Hmm...What _could_ I bet that would interest _you_ in coming with _me_?"

Remembering their old games as well, Pyra struck a thoughtful pose and mimicked, "Hmm..._Frankly_, I don't know!" She laughed.

They both looked at eachother at the same time with the same understanding that they were now playing what they had _so often _played as children.

Suddenly, Pyra dashed off down the hallway, saying over her shoulder in a childish, sing-songy voice that Zuko had longed to hear for five long years: "You can't catch me! Nya-nya!"

Pyra made a face at him before turning a corner, Zuko running after her. "You shall _never_ escape from _me_, Pyra! I _always_ catch you in the end!" Zuko laughed.

As he rounded the corner, Zuko stopped running and cautiously took a few steps forward. "_Pyyyraaaa_...Come out, come out, _wherever_ your little pyronic Admiral's head is hiding...You _know _you want to..." he finished with a small laugh.

Then, without any warning, Pyra pounced on her unsuspecting victim from behind!

"Now _tell_ me...Is it truly _you_ who catches _me_, or _me_ that catches _you_?"

"_Well_...It used to be _me_ that caught _you_, but _apparently_ now the tables have turned. You've gotten better..."

"Four years of _training _going from a common soldier to an Admiral can do that to a person, I guess..."

"In any case, it looks like I've _lost_ the bet...So you know what _that_ means!"

Pyra mock-struggled to getaway from Zuko's hold as he laughed softly.

"You seem to struggle a little_ less _than I remember, PyPy...Is that on purpose?"

Pyra laughed. "_Maybe_, maybe _not_. Now, come on. Are you _ever_ gonna let me meet this mysterious person, or _not_? _Hmm_?"

Before Pyra knew what Zuko was thinking, he had kissed her lightly on the cheek, grabbed her hand, and started pulling her down the hallway.

"_Now_ we can meet him, Pyra. We'll be there in a moment..."

Pyra, trying to hide the small blush that faintly tinted her cheeks, just replied, "Oh _really_? And yet you _still _won't tell me who it is, _will _you, Zuko?"

Zuko looked back at her and grinned. "_Nope_, not a chance."

They came to a stop outside of one of the metal doors in the hallway and Zuko shoved it open.

A "pleasantly plump" seemingly middle-aged man with gray hair sat at a low table in the room. When he looked up to see who was at the door, he grinned widely and set his cup of ginseng tea down.

"_Why_, Prince Zuko! Who is your_ friend_? Come in, Come in! Make yourselfs _comfy_! Would either of you like a cup of _tea_? It's ginseng. My_ favorite_!"

Zuko made a face at the offer, but Pyra was seemingly in a state of shock.

"..._Uncle?_..."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**A/N** _Muahahaha! _That is where I am leaving off on this chappy! I just _love_ leaving off on questions! It really leaves you _wondering_! lol _Anyways_...Don't forget to click on that **little review button **on the bottom of your page and let _me _know what _you_ think! Hopefully, you all like it so far! I'll try to make the next chappy even_ longer _for ya! Seeya later!


	4. bye bye

Just for a quick update for all that read this - I think I am going to end this story. I have lost interest in it and am putting up new stories that will replace them. Sorry if this majorly sux for you, but it's what I have decided. ~sorry - MIP


End file.
